


Memory

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: When he wakes, all he knows are the feelings of memory.





	

He can’t remember.

His name. His age. Where he lives. What he does.

Nothing. Save one thing.

He remembers seeing warmth and love in cool blue, and feeling safe while enveloped in softness.

In dreams, the warmth and softness have substance; there’s a body. It’s hers. He knows he knows her. But when he wakes, all he knows are the feelings of memory.

Until finally, he opens his eyes; she’s there.

She smiles.

Everything returns.

Him. Her. Them.

“I thought you were a memory,” he whispers.

Her smile grows; she cups the side of his face. “I’m real, James.”

“Olivia.”


End file.
